


18 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten realizes what he'd missed out on</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Tenth Doctor (Tennant)  
> WARNING: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.  
> Unbeta'd

Rose Tyler’s daughter clambered up from the floor, an apologetic look in her eyes as she reached out a hand to help him up. In her face, he could see so much: a little of himself, in the curve of her cheek, the point of her chin; a little Donna, with that hair, and that insistence; and a whole lot of Rose, all wide eyes and wonder.

_She could have been mine. Rose's and mine. I could have still had Rose and had a Donna and an Alastair and a Charlie and a Susan. I could have had it all.  
_

If he could have had that life, that one domestic life that his Ninth self would have fled, that every self before him would never have understood, so staid, so plodding, so Gallifreyan. That sort of normal the earliest hims could never have tolerated or comprehended—he was so busy being a rebel and a renegade.

_How can I be the renegade when I’m just the remnant?_


End file.
